oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Air rune
Air runes are one of the four basic elemental runes. They are the most basic and most common runes in RuneScape. All players who have completed the Rune Mysteries quest can craft air runes with a Runecrafting level of 1 at the air altar west of Varrock. Crafting air runes provides 5 Runecrafting experience per rune or pure essence used (140 xp for an entire inventory). Information Air runes are used in most missile spells as well most teleportation spells. They are used very often, so players are recommended that they either have an air staff or a large amount of air runes at hand if practicing magic. Air staves can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staffs! shop in Varrock. Air runes can be combined with water runes to make mist runes, with earth runes to make dust runes, and with fire runes to make smoke runes. The magic tutor in Lumbridge formerly supplied players with 30 air runes and 30 mind runes, provided that player has no runes in their inventory or bank, and it has been 30 minutes since they last claimed items from either the magic or ranged tutor, though this feature has since been removed. Now, all players can obtain thirty air and mind runes from Aubury of Varrock instead samples; after a half hour, one can re-obtain all thirty air and mind runes. Air runes are dropped in moderately large quantities of 45 by Shadow warriors, through members, and also dropped every time by the air wizard, for free players. Spells Air runes are needed in a vast amount of spells, as shown by the list below. Because most spells that require air runes, many mages will instead use a staff of air, air battlestaff or mystic air staff. Free Spells All players can cast these spells. Member Spells Only members can cast these spells: Store locations This item can also be bought or sold at: * Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock * Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim Trivia * The most air runes required for a spell are 30, for the Charge Air Orb spell. * Air Runes are the most used rune type in the game. * There were once 3 air rune spawns, which players used to pick up and sell at the general store, behind Luthas' house in Karamja. This has now been changed to one spawn. * Air runecrafting gloves can be used to double the XP for air Runecrafting. * The value of 1 air rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 6 Investment Credits. * Once, the air altar was located south of Falador * Like many other runes, the image for the air rune was changed in a hidden update on the 9th of June 2010. * There was a glitch, where you could get free air and mind runes from Aubury's rune shop in World 21. The free samples spawn rate was so high, that some players used to make millions in minutes. This bug was leaked and fixed the next day. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price Category:Runes Category:Sample item